Castle goes to far
by edha1721
Summary: Start of Season 2 where Castle upsets Beckett after delving into her Mothers murder.  Another slant on what happens


**Castle goes to far**

Beckett was lecturing Castle about how upset she was about him looking into her mothers murder and told him to go home .But somehow he managed

to weadle his way back onto the case, Beckett reluctantly agreed that he could work on this one case with her.

They had wrapped up the case the boys had gone home Beckett was at her desk doing paperwork Castle sat in his normal chair.

Beckett never looked up from her paperwork, Castle broke the ice **" Case closed then...I am heading off now"**

All Beckett would say was **"Night" **again without looking up

That is when Castle knew how much Beckett was upset with him and decided just to leave.

Beckett glanced up from her paperwork to see him leaving but never said a word ,he entered the elevator and she returned to her paperwork

#####################################################

Castle arose from bed slightly later than normal and soon realized he was alone in the loft , after checking his phone for any messages he decided

to make breakfast.

After breakfast he had a shower and got dressed he went to the library and stood just looking at the books thinking about his next book if he

was no longer going to follow Beckett around the he needed a new project.

After several hours and rejecting loads of ideas he decided to go for a walk in the park , it was a warm and sunny day and he hoped the fresh air would inspire

him .he managed to find a vacant bench and sat down retrieving his notebook and a pen from his jacket.

He thought to himself who was he kidding I do not need another project I got Nikki Heat if I cannot be with Beckett physically the I can be with her through my

books , he put away his pen and notepad away and walked back to his apartment with an added spring in his step.

On arriving at the loft he was greeted by Martha who was reading a script at the breakfast bar

**"Slacking are we" **Martha inferred

Martha was not aware what had happened between Castle and Beckett so Rick explained to her the situation , after he finished Martha stood up and with

her hand on his shoulder **"True Love never runs smooth...think of it like a river you can dam it , you can divert it , but you cannot stop it flowing"**

Rick looked at Martha **"When did you get so philosophical"**

Martha just raised her hand and sighed **"Things have a habit of working out...Now Go do some writing"**

#######################################################

Rick was near the precinct and decided to pop in.

Bekett was at her desk doing paperwork , it had been three days since Castle left they had not spoken since , she looked down to see his empty chair.

As she did so the elevator doors opened and Castle entered the bullpen he stopped and said hello to Esposito ,she quickly started to sort out her paperwork to

make herself look busy then she felt the presence of someone standing in front of her desk without looking up she snorted **"What do you want" **

**"The Vic's sister is here " **came the reply, Beckett looked in surprise to see Ryan standing there **"OK thanks Ryan" **she said while discretely looking around

to see where Castle had gone then out the corner of her eye she saw Castle talking to Captain Montgomery in his office.

Grabbing her folder she went to interview the sister .

After leaving the Captains office Castle looked around to find Beckett but could not see her so he made his way to Ryan and Esposito.

After explaining that Beckett would not let him follow her anymore because of her mothers case and saying he had not respected her wishes

when she asked him not to go there , he shook both there hands and thanked them for making him feel so welcome he then pulled out an envelope from

his inside jacket pocket and asked the lads to give it to Beckett for him , they said there goodbyes and he left.

Beckett thanked the sister for her help and offered her condolences again and made her way over to the lads , handing out paperwork to Esposito and

Ryan asking to check the Vic's financials and his mobile phone , Esposito noticed her panning the bullpen and quipped **"He's gone"**

**"Who" **she quickly replied making out she was reading something in her folder Espsoto smiling **"Castle"** he then went to explain what Castle had said and

handed her the letter to which she replied** "Thanks " **and made her way back to her desk .

After about ten minutes of working on the computer she glanced down at the envelope and quickly looked around the bullpen since everyone

was busy she decided to open the envelope.

_Dear Kate_

_I am sorry that I upset you _

_It was never my intention to do so_

_I would like to thank you for inspiration without_

_you there would be no Nikki Heat_

_I wish you well for the future_

_Take care of yourself_

_Keep catching the bad guys_

_Castle_

After putting the letter back in the envelope and placing it in the drawer she grabbed her coat and bag and said to the lads she was going to see Lanie.

Lanie was at her desk busy doing paperwork and was surprised to see Beckett** "Hi"**

**"Hi Lanie " **Beckett said sitting in the chair next to her

Lanie just looked at Beckett, she was aware of the situation between her and Castle

To which Beckett said **"What" **holding up her hands in mock surrender

**"Castle came to the precinct this morning ...I did not see him but he left me a letter apologizing for what he had done"**

Lanie again said nothing

**"I asked him not to open my mothers case and he did ... I am sure he did just to annoy me"**

Lanie shrugged and replied

**"Is that what you think...could It be that he sees how much it means to you to solve the case ...could It also be that he wants to help you **

**anyway he can ...Lanie put her hand on Beckett arm...I am not saying what Castle did was right but he did it for the right reasons"**

**"Your saying that I should let him come back" **replied Beckett

Lanie stood up looked at Beckett **"Answer the question yourself are you happier with or without him...I got work to do girl**" picking up folders

from her deck and clutching them to her chest.

**"Thanks Lanie" **Beckett got up and made her way out of the morgue

#######################################################

Beckett arrived at Castles loft she was pacing the hallway plucking up courage to knock on the door when the elevator opened and Martha emerged

**"Hi Kate" **making her way into the loft Martha grabbed her arm and pulling her inside **"Hi Martha "** Beckett blurted out trying to keep up

**"Richard we have company" **Martha announced

Rick appeared from his study , a smile appeared on his face at the sight of Kate **"Hi"**

Beckett looking uneasy said **"Hi"**

Martha stood in the middle eyeing them both and said **"I will start dinner" **and made her way to the kitchen

**"I'm sorry **" they both said together which made them both laugh.

Rick then made his way to the couch and made a hand gesture for Beckett to sit with him when Beckett was seated Rick looked at her and said

**"I apologize for doing what I did" **Beckett put her hand up to stop him and replied **" We both said and done things we should not have ...lets wipe **

**the slate clean and start again"**

Rick was now grinning and nodding **"Yes"**

**"Are you staying for dinner Kate" **Martha asked to which Kate replied **" No I am fine ..." **Martha butted in **"Nonsense Richard take Kates coat and get her **

**a drink I will shout when dinners ready" **Rick shrugged his shoulders and got up and gestured for Becketts coat to which she stood up and gave it to Castle

**" I will get you some wine " **Rick said walking into the Kitchen

He mouthed to his mother **"Thank You"**

Martha smiled saying **"Alexis is with Ashley and will be home about 10pm**

**I am going to get changed because I am being picked up in about 20 minutes"**

**"What about dinner"** Rick inquired

**"I never wanted dinner ...so It's just you and Kate" **Martha patted Rick on the arm as she made her way to her room

Rick took a glass of wine to Kate and informed her that it was just them two for dinner she sipped her wine and smiled and said

**"OK"**

**"Do you want to watch a movie after " **Rick asked

**"Yes I would like that"** Kate said with a smile which in turn made Rick smile

The End


End file.
